A Weasley Johnson History
by AWeasley26
Summary: Moving to Romania , and immersing himself in his love for Dragons couldn't stop his love for Anne Marie Johnson. When they're brought together years later because of the war can he regain what he lost
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hogwarts 1990

" I have to tell him Tonks," She said turning to the girl she'd known her entire life.

"Charlie will understand Amerie, he loves you," She said watching as the amethyst eyed girl shook her head. She knew all to well how the sins of your family could affect you.

"Maybe if I had told him from the start, but not now, especially when I'm mentioning it the night before graduation," She whispered feeling the tears well up as her throat formed a lump.

"You aren't supposed to tell anyone Amerie, your breaking a rule by even speaking hit aloud," She whispered as she nodded. She understood it logically, but since when did matter of the heart follow logic?

" I told him I'd met him at one, so I have to go," She whispered pulling on a maroon colored sleeping robe as she tucked her wand in the sleeve.

Making her way down the stairs on silent feet Amerie Johnson knew she was about to alter the path of her life forever. She'd held this one thing back from Charlie and it had eaten her alive. She who prided herself on being truthful honest and straight to the point had been pretending to be something she wasn't' for the past seven years.

She'd been in love with Charlie Weasley from the moment they'd met during tryouts for Quidditch. Amazingly enough the feeling was mutual and the legendary seeker and Chaser had been dating ever since.

"Amerie what's going on?" Charlie asked appearing a few moments later with tousled ginger colored hair.

" I have to tell you something," She whispered looking around as she drew him over to the couch beside the fire.

"And you had to tell me at one in the morning?" he asked frowning at her unusual behavior. He knew she was nervous about what would happen after they'd left Hogwarts but this was more than that.

" I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, but I think it's only fair you know what you' d be getting in to if you decided to stay with me," She whispered as he frowned. What did she mean if he decided to stay with her of course he was going to. They were like peas and carrots, with her chaser skills and his seeking they could both land professional spots and travel together until they got married.

" I know you think you know every thing there is to know about me, and the truth is … for the most part you do, " She said looking up to meet his confused amber eyes.

" There's…. there's something about the Johnson blood that is no longer mentioned and forbidden to mention. You know I'm a pure blood, but what you don't know is that I have Black blood in me," She said as his eyes widened slightly. It was a shock, but not a complete surprise; the pure bloods almost all had intertwined family trees.

"I don't see what…" He said as she placed two fingers on his soft lips to silence him.

"Before we were blood traitors we were just as bad as the Malfoys and Blacks, we had a lot of people involved…. With you know who and should he ever return my family would be the first on his list to seek revenge on," She said sitting back as she took in his freckled covered face trying to gauge his reaction as he digested everything.

"Tonks is more than your best friend-"

"She's my cousin," She said nodding as he shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me this until now Anne Marie!" He hissed angry as she shook her head.

" I- I didn't know how to," She said shaking her head as he stood , face flushed with anger.

"Did you think it would matter? I told you I loved you, and I meant it," He said as she stood attempting to soothe him.

" I know Charlie, and I never doubted that," She said swallowing hard as he shook his head.

" Then why wait so long? I can't believe your telling me this the day before we graduate! Is there anything else you have that you've been holding on to for the past seven years?" He asked quietly as she shook her head refusing to cry.

"I need to think," he said standing abruptly and heading up the stairs.

Those were the last words they every truly spoke as he made his decision to go off to Romania and work with Dragons and she took a professional Chaser position with

The Kenmare Kestrels. The sudden break up was often talked about and almost as legendary as the relationship.


	2. Grimmauld

Grimmauld drive, 1995

Stepping inside the house Amerie froze at the site of the red head boy standing less than three feet away from her. After all this times the sight of Charlie Weasley still hit her like a punch to the gut. He was older with broader shoulders and weather warmed skin, but his eyes still held the same warmth that had always melted her from the inside out. Taking a deep breath she steeled her face to show nothing. This wasn't about them and their history, this was about business, the Order was recruiting now and she was willing to help any way possible. The Death eaters would be coming for her family hard and fast and she wanted to be prepared.

"Anne Marie," he whispered taking in the changes the years had brought.

Her hair spilled down over her shoulders now and her face had lost the roundness of youth leaving her cheekbones more pronounced and her eyes huge. Her body had rounded out from the slimness of youth into something more womanly and he couldn't help but notice her left hand was ring less. He knew of course she'd been extremely successful in her career; she was one of his sister's favorite players so her name had been spoken frequently in the burrow.

"Charlie," she managed swallowing to moisten her suddenly dry mouth as they stood in the doorway of Grimmauld drive.

" I didn't know that you were helping the Order," he said as they stood in the hall slightly shell shocked. This was the first time they'd seen each other since graduation day. Their first conversation after all this time shouldn't be in front of others so they paused in the hallway.

" Yes Dumbledore just recently recruited me," She said as an odd silence fell making her heart ache. They had always had things to talk about before. It was one of the reasons she loved being around him.

"So… How've you been?" he asked feeling the familiar clenching in his stomach as his heart rate increased and his palms grew damp.

Despite the initial awkwardness they were experiencing it was still there between them. If he were honest he'd admit she was the r real reason he was still working with Dragons in Romania, with no significant other in sight. He'd tried to date other women before but the connection had never been the same, and in the end he only found himself trying to compare them to her, so he'd simply stopped trying. The biggest mistake he'd ever made was walking away from her the last day of Seventh year, but now that she was in front of him again he couldn't bring himself to tell her that.

" I've been good, I mean the career has been phenomenal, and I've done all the traveling I've wanted, Angelina is good, which I'm sure you knew all ready from Fred," She said shaking her head at the irony as he nodded. It figured their younger siblings would be attracted to each other just as they had been.

" How's the work in Romania, I know every time Angelina mentioned you, you were still doing that," She said attempting to talk to him as if he was a friend she hadn't seen in a long time, and not the boy who'd broken her heart into a million pieces. A million pieces she had never fully recovered. They called her the ice princess in the league for a reason.

" I love it, but you know how I always was with dragons, its been amazing I've cared for just about every species out there now, and raising them from eggs on is …'" he said trailing off as he shook his head and she laughed.

"Same old Charlie," she whispered as he nodded.

" You know I wanted to say I was – "

" Watcher guys," Tonks said opening the door as she appeared with Mad eye ending their conversation.

"Tonks!" She exclaimed hugging her cousin close before stepping away. She'd never been so happy to see the pink haired girl in her life.

"Ahh Amerie, its good to see you again, I knew you'd be joining us before too long," She said grinning as she took in Charlie.

"And Charlie, it's been a while," She said hugging him before stepping back as they lost themselves in the business of greeting each other.

Ushered in to the room in to the back their conversation was never picked up and as they listened to the briefing they couldn't help but sneak glances at each other. Seeing each other was like opening a Pandora's back. There was no way to go back and they both knew it. Giving the jobs of recruiting people from out of the country they were paired together. She' would head to her flat to pack before joining him in Romania immediately because it was off-season for Quidditch.

"We'll tell everyone you were in need of a vacation and decided to look up an old friend in Romania," Dumbledore said as the tension in the room rose.

"That sounds like a fine ideal," She said as they all let out a sigh and returned to planning.

"Well I don't' know when we shall meet next, but I'll send word," Dumbledore said nodding at them as they all stood moving toward the door. Begging Tonks not to leave her with her eyes she narrowed them when the girl shrugged attempting to ease away, but failing as she tripped over the umbrella stand making Amerie cringe. She'd never been light on her feet.

" SO I guess it's going to be me and you for a while," She said clearing her throat as she shifted her weight slightly to relieve the nervous energy that had to go somewhere.

" We have a house that we all stay in, so I'll set up a guest room for you," he said thanking whatever karma had brought her back to him.

"I'll just head back to my flat and pack and then meet you there then," She said as he nodded. He was sure right now his mother was out there hovering as she waited to pounce on him and ask him a million and one questions about his old flame, and for once he didn't mind. He needed all the advise he could get in a short amount of time.

"See you soon then," She said giving him a brief nod before she disappeared with a crack and he stepped outside to where his Mother stood beside his Father who was flashing him an " I tried to get her to leave" look.

" Well?" She said placing her hands on her hip as he shook his head.

" I want her back," he said as his mother grinned. Finally she was going to see one of her boys settled, and with someone she approved of.


	3. Denial

Sitting at the table Charlie wondered if admitting he wanted Amery back to his

Mother was as sign of temporary insanity. The thing about being a Weasley was, when

one had a problem, you all had a problem. Which was why he was being discussed

around the table like he wasn't there.

" I say he should just come out and tell her how he feels," Bill said as he shook his

head. If he did that now it might scare her away. He had no ideal what her state of mind

was, or if she was even interested in rekindling more than a friendship.

"No, no that's too forward," his mother said shaking her head as the others nodded their agreement.

"You have to woe her," Ginny said making him scowl. He'd never done that before, they

had just gravitated towards one another naturally.

" She's not exactly the kind of girl you woe, she's more likely to deck me than she is to

accept gifts," he said shaking his head as he thought of her anger. She had nasty temper

when she was cheesed, and he had no desire to be on the receiving end. Especially since

they would be living together.

" Well what did you do the last time?" Fred asked as they all turned to look at him.

"Yeah what did you do the last time?" George asked still un able to believe his brother

had landed her in the first place.

" Nothing, it just happened on its own, we were both on the Quidditch team, and in the

same classes, it just grew into its own thing from that," He said shrugging.

"You just have to remind her of why she liked you in the first place and regain her trust

Charlie, if it's meant to be , it'll happen in its own time," His Father said making him

smile. He always knew the right thing to say , when he could get a word in before his

Mother.

Sitting on the couch in her flat she shook her head as the shock wore off. After all this

time she and Charlie were not only reunited, but about to be living together. Running a

hand through her hair as she sighed. If just seeing him had made the butterflies in her

stomach flutter, what would living with him do? Shaking her head at the direction her

thoughts were taken she made her way from the couch and into the kitchen and pulled out

her chai tea. In these dark days the last thing she should be thinking about was her failed

attempt at romance. They were chosen to do a job, and she doubted he still held feelings

for her after so long.

Had his feelings been so intense, he never would've left her because of her bloodline.

Using her wand to stir the spoon she'd placed in her tea cup she looked up as a loud crack

Signaled the arrival of a pink haired Tonks.

"Wotcher cousin," She said moving to sit at the table in the kitchen.

"What brings you by?"

"Figured you could use some company about now after seeing Charlie," she said gently.

"In the scheme of things our sordid past is the least of my concerns, there's a war

coming, and we need to be prepared," She said as Tonks frowned.

"That's not answering my question, come on Amerie, we're best mates," She said as she

sighed nodding as she moved to sit across from her.

"It was a bit of shock seeing him again after so long, and though I'd love to say I was

Unaffected…. A part of me has missed him all this time," She said shaking her head as

Tonks beamed.

" If it helps at all , I'm pretty sure he felt the same way, when I

walked in he looked like he was starring at a ghost… a ghost he'd been

wanting to see for a very long time."

" I don't' think so Tonks," She said scowling when her she morphed her mouth into that

of a chicken, and boked.

"I am not a chicken, I just think you're mistaken," she said scowling as her face returned

to normal once more.

"The days are dark Amerie, you need to take love when and where it comes." She said

frowning as a sad look crossed her face.

"Its not the same as it is with you Tonks, he's looking to protect you by denying himself

what he wants most, Charlie walked away from me and never looked back, I won't be a

fool for him twice… so let's change the subject," She said pinning her cousin with her

dark gaze until she yielded her agreement with a nod.


End file.
